My valentine
by Sunny-Diiamonds
Summary: as vezes pensamos como teria sido se a Capcom permitisse, romances "Normais". essa fic, é uma história que me veio á mente mas, eu tive uma enorme inspiração num livros da nora roberts (Chamas noturnas).


Disclaimer: Capcom

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Jill Valentine acabara de chegar em seu apartamento, estava tensa e nada calma, o dia tinha sido difícil...  
Pôs uma camisola cor pêssego {que chegava aos pés} e encheu uma taça de vinho e ligou o rádio numa música lenta e harmoniosa...

*Flashback on

Ele a olha continuamente, os olhos escuros á queimar sua pele, fazendo-a se sentir exposta. Ele escorrega a mão pelo seu braço, logo em seguida em sua coxa.  
"Chris, não podem...".  
"Shiiiiii, apenas sinta, Finja que não há nada além de nós."

*Flashback of {N/A: Affz na melhor parte ¬¬*}

O toque do interfone a tira de seus devaneios.  
- Oh te odeio - murmurou ao pegá-lo.  
- Senhorita Valentine, é o Alex da recepção há um moço aqui querendo lhe ver. Chris Redfield.  
- Não, por favor, não deixe entrar. - do outro lado da linha ouve-se uma voz grave e ao mesmo tempo suave e parecia que estava fazendo algum tipo de ameaça.  
Jill se apiedou do pobre recepcionista.  
-Hey alex, tudo bem pode mandar subir.  
"E lá vamos nós"  
- Não acha que é injusto ameaçar as pessoas para conseguir o que quer?  
- Ah, oi pra você também, e, não quando funciona.. hm, eu preciso falar com você!  
- E o que se trata?  
- Hmm posso entrar?  
- Oh claro desculpe - Disse ela, dando espaço para ele passar.  
Sentou-se no pequeno sofá, logo em seguida ela sentou ao seu lado.  
- EU queria te falar sobre o relatório de processo da Umbrella.  
- E já está tudo encaminhado?  
- Sim, em poucos meses a Umbrella estará acabada.  
- Oh Chris! isso é ótimo! - Vibrou, grudando ao pescoço dele - Ops, desculpe.  
- Então é só isso.  
- Nossa! parece que passou toda noite concentrado nesse caso.  
- É o meu trabalho. E também foi por você...  
- É? - Peguntou ela arfando  
- Sim.. - Lhe disse baixinho  
- Assim me coloca numa situação difícil Chris. - Falou prendendo a respiração.  
- Essa é a idéia. - Ao dizer isso foi descendo o dedo pela lapela de sua camisola - Sabe que é um desperdício usar esta roupa quando está sozinha?  
Chegou-lhe seu aroma sutil e excitante...  
-Quer que lhe pergunte como foi seu dia? - Disse, ignorando sua pergunta.  
- Não.  
- Suponho que não queira falar do tempo, esportes ou política, certo?  
-Nada em especial. Deveria ir embora para deixar que dormisse um pouco. Com as emoções confusas, ela também se levantou.  
-Provavelmente seja o melhor. O mais sensato - não era o que queria, muito pelo contrário. E começava a compreender que também não era o que precisava. Só o mais sensato.  
-Mas não vou fazê-lo -a paralisou com o olhar -. A não ser que você me diga. O coração acelerou no peito. Pôde sentir um tremor que subia desde as plantas de seus pés.  
-Dizer o que? - Chris sorriu e se aproximou, para deter-se justamente quando seus corpos se roçaram. A primeira resposta, sem importar se ela quisesse que fosse ou ficasse, podia ser lida com facilidade em seus olhos. -Onde é o dormitório, Jill?  
-Ali - um pouco aturdida, olhou acima do ombro dele e assinalou com gesto lânguido-. Por ali.  
Com uma graciosidade rápida e surpreendente tomou-a em braços.  
-Creio que até ali posso chegar.  
-É um erro -já lhe enchia o rosto e o pescoço de beijos-. Sei que é um erro.  
-Todo mundo comete um de vez em quando.  
-Eu sou inteligente -sussurrou, desabotoando-lhe a camisa -. E sou sensata. Tenho de sê-lo, porque... -soltou um gemido quando os dedos dele lhe tocaram a pele,já estava a ponto de se descontrolar quando ela lhe puxou a camisa para fora do jeans.  
Caiu com ela sobre a colcha.  
- Depressa -insistiu, meio louca por ele-. Te desejei desde a primeira vez que me tocou.  
-Deixe que eu recupere o tempo perdido -com igual frenesi, achatou-lhe a boca com a sua. Sem alento, ela abriu o botão da calça jeans.  
-Isto é uma loucura -lutou para encontrá-lo, bebendo sedenta de sua boca enquanto rolavam na cama. Ele não foi capaz de recuperar o ar nem o controle.  
-Está a ponto de acontecer. -Murmurou. Levantou a camisola e embaixo encontrou a calcinha de seda que fazia jogo. Quando fechou a boca sobre um seio coberto, percorreu-o um gemido. Seda, calor e pele fragrante. Tudo o que era ela o encheu, atentou, atormentou-o. Era toda mulher. Beleza, graça e paixão. Tentação, tormento e triunfo. Tudo isso, toda ela o atormentava. Reviravam-se sobre a colcha, procurando mais. Havia fogo, seu resplendor era brilhante e perigoso. Abrasou-o, queimou-o, marcou-o, enquanto suas mãos e boca corriam por seu corpo, inflamando centenas de chamas. Não se opôs. Por uma vez queria ser consumido. Soltou um grunhido, rasgou-lhe a seda que a cobria e furiosamente delicio-se com seu corpo. As mãos dele eram ásperas e duras. E maravilhosas. Ela jamais tinha se sentido tão viva ou desesperada. Almejava-o, sabia que o tinha feito desde o princípio. Mas nesse momento o tinha, podia sentir a pressão desse corpo sólido e musculoso contra o seu, podia provar a violenta urgência da necessidade dele cada vez que suas bocas se encontravam. Em cada respiração entrecortada dele podia ouvir a reação que lhe provocava seu contato, seu sabor.  
Se era algo elementar, que assim fosse. Sentia-se jubilosa, promíscua e absolutamente livre. Fincou-lhe os dentes no ombro enquanto ele a conduzia de maneira cruel a seu primeiro orgasmo.  
Gritou seu nome, arqueando-se, tensa como um arco. Ele a penetrou com dureza, fundo. O prazer a deixou cega e surda, alheia a seus próprios soluços enquanto se uniam num ritmo frenético. Colou o corpo ao de Chris, incansável, impulsionada por uma necessidade que parecia insaciável. Então corpo e necessidade estouraram. A luz estava acesa. Era engraçado que nem sequer tivesse notado, quando que no geral estava acostumado a captar cada detalhe minúsculo. O resplendor da luz era suave. Ele jazia quieto, com a cabeça sobre seu seio, à espera de que seu organismo se serenasse. Sob seu ouvido, o coração dela continuava acelerado. Tinha a pele úmida, o corpo relaxado. De momento em momento um um tremor a sacudia. Não sorriu com um gesto triunfal, como poderia ter feito, somente a contemplou maravilhado. Havia querido conquistá-la. Não podia e nem pretendia negá-lo. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, tinha almejado a sensação de que seu corpo se tensionasse e tremesse sob o seu. Mas não tinha contado com o tornado de necessidade que tinha percorrido a ambos, que fez que se procurassem como animais. Sabia que tinha sido rude. Não era precisamente um homem delicado, de modo que isso não o preocupou. Mas nunca tinha perdido o controle de maneira tão completa com nenhuma mulher. Nem tinha desejado a uma com tanta intensidade momentos depois de tê-la possuído.  
Se sentia frouxa como a água. Palpitante e doce. A luz, apesar de ser tênue, obrigou-a a semicerrar os olhos. Devagar, sua mente começou a clarear-se; com rapidez, sua pele começou a esquentar. Recordou o modo em que lhe tinha arrancado a roupa, que o tinha jogado na cama sem um só pensamento coerente, apenas o de possuí-lo. Suspirou e respirou fundo-.  
- O que se passa conosco? Rindo, levantou a cabeça e olhou o rosto acalorado dela, seu cabelo revolto.  
-Maldita seja se o sei. Você está bem? ela sorriu. Ao inferno com a lógica.  
-Maldita seja se o sei. O que acaba de acontecer se afasta um pouco de minha experiência.  
-Bom -baixou a cabeça e passou a língua por um seio.  
-Te desejo outra vez, Jill.  
-Bom -experimentou um único tremor.

-Continua-/*


End file.
